Growing Up
by Multifandom-housekeeper
Summary: Another Tumblr prompt- A maid discovers some incriminating underwear! What do Elsie and Charles have to say about that?


Elsie sailed into the Blue Bedroom at the young maid's curse, her scowl turning to surprise to find her lying on the carpet, one hand caught in the undercarriage of the new electric carpet sweeper, "Lucy!" "Something's stuck," the girl grunted, "Got it!" Turning the torn fabric to & fro and finally checking inside what turned out to be a pair of men's undershorts, she tried to decipher the laundry markings, "Lord Merton was the last to stay here but these spell out, C-A-R-..." What happens next?

"Lucy! It is of no consequence to whom these belong" Elsie flustered, pouncing on the offending undergarment "as they have now been rendered completely useless by your carelessness. And should I ever hear such foul language pass your lips again, you'll have Mr Carson to answer to! Now go downstairs, find Anna and ask her to come and take over in here." Seeing the girl's dejected expression, she added, a little more softly, "We don't want any more casualties!" indicating the ruined undershorts. Lucy gave a penitent smile and scurried off along the corridor.

Elsie knelt down to inspect the damage to the carpet. Just a small mark, nothing of any consequence. Perhaps she shouldn't have been quite so short with the poor girl, she was only new after all. She blamed it on the lack of sleep. Straightening up wearily, she stiffened suddenly as she felt the weight of a large hand resting lightly on her shoulder from behind. "Who'll be answering to me, Mrs Hughes? I do hope you've not been naughty" Mr Carson chuckled deeply as he ran his thumbs across the back of her aching neck and shoulders, expertly teasing out the tight knots that had built up over the day. "Mmm… nothing… nothing out of the ordinary Mr Carson… mmm… I promise… oh that feels wonderful…" Elsie sighed as she melted into his skilful caresses.

Charles continued to knead under her shoulder blades until Elsie started to rise slowly, taking his large hand in her small one. Turning her to face him, Charles snaked his muscled arms around Elsie's waist and she leaned in close to his broad chest, filling her head with his wonderfully manly scent. Charles pressed small kisses to her hair, revelling in this closeness. Elsie murmured into his chest, "As much as I was enjoying that Charles, I fear that if I hadn't have got up, my knees would have been rather stuck in that position." Charles kissed her temple and chuckled again "Ah, yes. It's no fun is it? Growing up." Elsie gave him a rather pointed look as he continued, "I have just been reading to Miss Sybbie and Master George the story of Peter Pan, you know, the boy who never grew up. You know I don't believe in such nonsense, but sometimes, I see its merits." "Hmmm…" Elsie mumbled as she pressed herself further into Charles' embrace.

"Good Lord, what is _that_?" Charles exclaimed, startling Elsie somewhat as he released his hold on her to point at the crumpled piece of fabric on the floor by the bed. "_That_, dearest," Elsie smiled playfully, "is one of the reasons you should be grateful you grew up." She bent down once more to retrieve the discarded undershorts, rising again to dangle them teasingly on the end of her finger. Realisation suddenly dawning on him, Charles' mouth dropped open before he drew Elsie in for a second deep embrace. "And just _why _are you in possession of a pair of my undershorts, Mrs Hughes?" he growled huskily, the recollection of the previous evening in this very room still absolutely fresh in his memory. He had wondered what had happened to his shorts!

"Lucy found them just now, or rather, the carpet sweeper did! I'm afraid there's not much left of them…" Elsie trailed off, leaning back to look Charles in the eye. "Well, Mrs Hughes, perhaps we shall have to be more careful… we can't have the Butler without his shorts now, can we?" Charles murmured as he drew her further into him and bent his head down to claim his prize.

Elsie returned the kiss with ardour, rising to her tiptoes to be closer to him, to taste more of him. Finally breaking apart, both a little breathless, Elsie looked down at her feet. The undershorts were once again on the floor. Bringing her gaze back up to his, Elsie gave Charles another quick, but by no means chaste, kiss. "Hmmm… Elsie…" he sighed, "Perhaps growing up isn't too bad after all."

"No," she smiled, "perhaps not."


End file.
